Dancing Queen/Gimme Gimme Gimme
Dancing Queen/Gimme Gimme Gimme was sung by Trish and Venus in the eighteenth episode of the series, Semiformal, as their performance during the Semiformal. Lyrics Trish: Half past twelve And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone How I hate to spend the evening on my own Venus: Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for the place to go Where they play the right music, getting in the swing You come in to look for a king Trish: Autumn winds Blowing outside the window as I look around the room And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom Venus: Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance... Both: There's not a soul out there No one to hear my prayer Trish: Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Venus: Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Take me through the darkness to the break of the day Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah Movie stars Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win It's so different from the world I'm living in Trish: You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning and then you're gone Venus: Tired of T.V. I open the window and I gaze into the night But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight Trish: Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance... Both: There's not a soul out there No one to hear my prayer Venus: Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Trish: Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Take me through the darkness to the break of the day Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... Venus: Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... Both: There's not a soul out there No one to hear my prayer Trish: Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Venus: Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Take me through the darkness to the break of the day Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah Both: Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Take me through the darkness to the break of the day See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen Category:Songs by Trish Category:Songs by Venus